deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shobu Kirifuda vs yugi muto
interlude both are top duelists which one is better is the key shobu Kirifuda history is the son of the legendary duelist, Shori Kirifuda When he was young, he learned how to duel from his father. Shobu's goal is to meet his father again. He wants to become the best duelist in the whole world and in doing so, be the best at what he truly loves. When his younger brother, Katta Kirifuda was born and remained in a persistent vegetative state, he was in a sense of grief deck monsters Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi he is a fire monster and a fire bird samurai and his effect is Dragon or Samurai creatures '' When one of your Dragon or Samurai creatures would be destroyed, you may destroy this creature instead.)'' his power or atk is 2000 and is level 2 so it can be normal summoned Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze he is a fire monster and a armored dragon he has two effects one triple breaker but since were using life points he will do 3000 damage if not negated his another effect is Awaken—At the start of your turn, reveal the top card of your deck. If it's a Dragon, flip this creature. i will say set for the sake of this debate he sets it he has the power of 12000 Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened is the awaken form of Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze and is a fire monster as well as a fire monster and a armored dragon,level 20,power 23000,level 20, effects Whenever this creature attacks, reveal the top card of your deck. If that card is a Dragon, take an extra turn after this one and the another effect and does a insta 4000 damage Bolshack Dragon is level 6 fire armored dragon his effects are While attacking, this creature gets +1000 power for each fire card in your graveyard. Armored Blaster Valdios is a fire human also his effects are he can do a insta 2000 and Evolution—Put on one of your Humans. which means he will go in the extra deck also Each of your other Humans in the battle zone gets +1000 power. Bolshack NEX is a level 6 fire armored dragon and effect is When you put this creature into the battle zone, search your deck. You may take a card that has Lupia in its name from your deck and put it into the battle zone. Then shuffle your deck and he has 6000+ atk and another effect is This creature has "power attacker +1000" for each Fire Bird in your graveyard. Überdragon King Bolshack is a fire evolution creature magic volcano charger effect is Destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has power 2000 or less it has a another effect it is (After you cast this spell, put it into your spell zone instead of your graveyard.) so you can use it later Tornado Flame effect is of spell card is Destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has power 4000 or less. yugi muto history Yugi lived in his family's game shop, Kame Game, with his mother and grandfather. His grandfather taught him a lot about the game, Duel Monsters. Joey and Tristan used to bully Yugi deck list monsters dark magician he has 2500 atk and 2100 def and is a level 7 as well as a Spellcaster and is a dark monster Alpha The Magnet Warrior has the Attribute of Earth as well as a rock type and a level 4 which means he can normal summon him and a 1400 atk and 1700 def Beta The Magnet Warrior his atk is 1700 and def is 1600 as well as the same type and Attribute as Alpha The Magnet Warrior Gamma The Magnet Warrior same type and Attribute as other Magnet Warriors but better atk and def wth the atk of 1500 and the def of 1800 so overall better than Alpha The Magnet Warrior the ultimate magnet warrior Valkyrion the Magna Warrior he is a level 8 and his atk is 3500 and def is 3850 his effect is that he Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand and/or field. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. Black Luster Soldier is a ritual monster that is a level 8 and is summoned by Black Luster Ritual his attack is 3000 and his defense is 2500 and is a ritual earth warrior magic Swords of Revealing Light flip all monsters your opponent controls rules of this duel mana cost equals tributes 60 card deck creature equals monster card a duels masters rules match a combined rules match and a yugioh rules match Hyperspatial Zone equals extra deck Attribute equals Civilization type equals race shields equals life points Power equals atk and def when tapped it is in defense mode duel masters monsters will aways have the same atk and def and also they cant set or put defense mode play duel masters spells or set them they do not costs mana or tribute 10 to 15 require 3 tributes and 16 to 20 require 5 tributes awaken will be special summon by the fist turn he will be summoned next turn he will be able to so one round mana and summoning sickness is allowed duel master monsters will be allowed to be set when a duel master card says insta damage it means shield by how life points Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles